


Unorthodox and Unnecessary

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cage, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, blowjob, manupulation, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Chilton uses unorthodox methods for his pleasure and his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox and Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Boy-Horror-Babe on Tumblr because she needed more nasty chilly/willy.

Chilton smiles to himself as he watches Will relax in his cage, a drowsy look coming over his patient as the metronome between the eases him into a meditative state. Drugging Will to aid him in accessing his suppressed memories had triggered something in the empath's mind, making it more susceptible to hypnotization, which they both preferred over harmful and unpredictable chemicals. Will had been a little unnerved at the thought of hypnotherapy to continue to search for more memories to condemn Lecter with, but after same careful persuasion, Will had agreed. Which had led to some very exciting sessions for Chilton. 

Straightening in his seat, Chilton clears his throat before addressing Will. "Once you are relaxed, I want you to think back on your appointments with Dr. Lecter. Allow your mind to take you where it pleases."

Will blinks slowly, turning his head to look at Chilton with glassy eyes. He probably couldn't even see Chilton at the moment, that amazing imagination running away with him, but he makes a hum of approval, nodding slowly at the instruction.

Will leans back against the bars of his cage, his arms falling limply at his sides and legs splayed wide. His head rests back against the bars, loose curls falling into his eyes and obscuring his line of sight. He looked like a zombie, pale and gaunt looking from weeks locked inside. The image sends a thrill of lust and excitement through the psychiatrist.

"Where are you Will?" asks Chilton, leaning forwards slightly, eager to get a taste of whatever depraved though was floating around in the curly head.

"At Hannibal's. His office," replies Will slowly, his voice soft and slurring. "I'm looking at his blue couch."

"What are you doing?" asks Chilton, smiling in amusement as Will's head drops forwards, rolling slightly before coming still to rest on his chest. 

"I'm on the floor. The couch is in front of me," murmurs Will, taking a deep breath that almost sounds like a sob before he continues. "Hannibal there... Right in front of m-me. His hands are in my hair. They hurt."

Will makes another sobbing sound, his head bobbing on his chest. "It hurts... Please, please don't hurt me, Hannibal," whimpers the other man, and Chilton spots his in.

Deepening his voice and mimicking Lecter's accent as much as possible, he says "William, be calm, I will not harm you." It's a fucking pathetic attempt, but it works on Will every time. Poor man was so desperate for Hannibal, whether it be his company or his conviction, that his subconscious didn't seem to care.

"W-what are you doing," gasps the caged man, hands twitching at his side. He lifts his head partially, tilting it to the side, then lets it fall back to his chest. "I'm afraid. Why am I on the floor?"

"Sssh, everything is fine," coos Chilton, getting up and walking slowly towards the cage. He leaves his cane by his chair, worried that the sound of it might break the spell he had over Will. "Come closer, William, I wish to share something with you."

Will whimpers and slides to his knees, but he doesn't crawl forwards. He looks up at Chilton with blind, frightened eyes, tears beading at the corners of them. "Please," he whispers, shuffling forwards slightly.

"It's alright, you're alight," says Chilton, reaching through the bars and cupping the back of his patient's head and pulling him closer. He doesn't know how this memory really went, probably never would with how he was subverting it now. It could have been possible that Will was just remembering waking up from fainting, or some other innocent illness, but it had been to seductive not to twist into a blowjob for Chilton.

Pressing his hips to the bars, he rubs his half-hard cock over Will's mouth, the empath flinching under the contact before parting his lips slightly. Heh, maybe Lecter had been making Will blow him in this memory.

"That's it, good boy," says Chilton, thinking that Will might react well to the pet name seeing as he had an ungodly amount of dogs. His suspicions were right, a warm blush spreading across Will's cheeks. Chilton unzips the front of his pants, easing his cock out and rubbing the tip over Will's full, red lips, smearing them with precum.

"Open wide for me, William" coos Chilton, a sleazy smile spreading across his face. "Do well enough and I won't hurt you."

Will whimpers and flicks the tip of his tongue over Chilton's cock, glassy eyes staring into nothing as he lavishes the cock in front of with attention. For a moment, Chilton wonders if Will and Lecter were intimate outside of their professional relationship. If so, that would explain why Will was so willing... If not, maybe Lecter had just trained the other man during his own 'therapy' sessions.

Having enough of his patient's teasing, Chilton fists his hand tightly in Will's hair and shoves his cock into that wet, waiting mouth. He sighs as sweet, wet heat slides over him, Will's lips tightening around him and his tongue stroking against the underside of his cock. God, it was so good, Lecter must have trained him!

Chilton doesn't bother with drawing this out, knowing that their session should be drawing to an end soon and he would be expected elsewhere. He grips Will's head hard and bucks into the other man's mouth, his hips bouncing off the bars painfully as he tries to get as deep as possible. Will chokes and shudders around Chilton's dick, his hands coming up to grip the bars of his cage as he tries to pull back.

Growling, Chilton pulls Will's head so close that his face is squashed against the bars, digging into his cheeks and forehead. Chilton's cock pulses at the back of Will's throat, and he moans loudly as Will swallows around it, sucking him into his throat.

Chilton starts to fuck him desperately then, grunting like an animal as he thrusts away. The other man gags and sputters around the intrusion, whimpering and gasping in pain at every chance. Snot and tears and sweat had made a mess of his face, drooling dribbling over his chin and staining the front of his jumper.

He whimper pitifully and looks up at Chilton vacantly, his hands falling from the bars and resting in his lap submissively, giving in to whatever monster his mind had created. It was so intoxicating, to see such a difficult man as Will Graham sitting back on his heels, looking like a ruined whore and taking cock in his mouth like it was his destiny, and Chilton doesn't last long. 

Thrusting into Will a few more times, Chilton cums at the back of Will throat, wanting to see him gag. Wanting to debase him even more for how foolish he had made him look since he came to Chilton's hospital. He grins as will flinches and gags, grunting as cum hits the back of his throat uncomfortably. Reaching out quickly, Chilton pinches off Will's nose and crams his cock in deeper, forcing the empath to swallow around his girth.

Will only manages to take in half of it, gurgling disgustingly as cum dribbles out his stretched mouth and gets caught in his beard. "Hanni-bal," whimpers the other man pathetically, slopping even more cum, spit and snot over himself.

Once the pleasure had passed, Chilton pulls his dick out and wipes the remaining cum on Will's hair, making the sweaty, mess mass even more filthy, and then tucks himself away.   
"When you wake up, you will remember none of this," says Chilton coolly, dropping his terrible accent. Will hiccups and looks around the cage blankly, but nods in understanding.

"You will wake up when you are returned to your cell and you will think I canceled our session for today. Do you understand?" he continues, smiling as will nods weekly again. "Good."

And with that, Chilton turns and strolls towards the door, pleased as punch as he orders orderly Brown to clean Will up and get him back where he belongs.


End file.
